Sight
by Jeanie-luvs
Summary: Ino has a problem. With Sai. And it's NOT about his weird nicknames  though that pisses her off too . It completely distracts her everytime she sees it, and Sakura is tired of hearing about it  besides, it can't possibly be true . What on earth is going?


A/N: My friend and i were talking about this on the bus this morning and i couldn't resist! Honestly, how did this not come up in the show?

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto. i do, however own all the problems Sai caused.

_**SIGHT**_

The first thing Ino Yamanaka noticed about Sai was that he was white.

Like, _really WHITE._

A blonde eyebrow rose higher the longer she gazed at him. His outfit wasn't bad; stylish yet wearable, giving its owner ease and movement. One arm was covered down to the hand, the other stopped shortly after his shoulder blade. His hands, and they looked large, were covered in thick black gloves. His hair was black- straight black, with no reflected colors making an appearance. The weapon sticking out from behind his back could be a problem- nothing that she couldn't handle of course.

But what really drew her attention, was his skin.

And just how freaking white it was.

And whoa, talk about a _body. _The mysterious boy's outfit revealed quite a bit of yummy looking skin; he was clearly fit.

….But there was so much _white…_

She mentally drew up an image of Sasuke (What on earth did she used to see in him?) and was shocked. The palest boy she knew, Sasuke Uchiha, was actually _pink_ compared to the boy in front of her.

Again, Sasuke Uchiha had color to his skin.

There was a new definition to the phrase 'pale as a ghost'.

Hell, even a ghost was a beautifully tanned beach bunny compared to this guy!

A freaking ghost!

Sakura gave the girl sitting in front of her a _look._ "I think you're over exaggerating just a little, Ino." For the last hour, her best friend had been going on and on and _on_ about the, in her words, 'pure whiteness' of Sai. Ino had met Sai two weeks ago and just had not _shut up_ about the boy's skin. "It's impossible for someone to be that white."

Ino took a long sip of her tea, and placed it on the table gently. "I don't think," She said seriously, "you understand how _white_ he is. Really."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I mean, this guy is so white he makes Albinos look blonde."

"I'm sure," Sakura muttered.

"Yesterday, he was painting a picture on paper, and I swear I saw the paper become off-white. Right before my eyes, the paper turned colors, because it was ashamed to even try to call itself white in his presence."

"You know, if it were anyone else, I'd think you were being a bully and making fun of the guy. Unfortunately, it is you, and, God help me, I know you're being completely serious."

Ino scowled. "But it's _true!_ Okay, so I was watching the paper off-whiten and Sai dips into his _white paint_ and guess what?"

Sakura debated answering. If she responded, it would only encourage Ino. But if she didn't Ino would stalk her throughout Konoha, trying to tell her every little thing she noticed about Sai's 'freakish whiteness'.

Only one choice would keep her from going Insane. "What, Ino."

The exact _moment_ it got near his skin, it turned yellow!"

Sakura sighed. "Ino-"

"He is so white, he makes snow look brown!"

"When have you ever-"

"And Clouds? Those poor fluffy white clouds immediately start to grey whenever one floats over him! It's ridiculous! It's always dark and creepy around Sai, because his whiteness is depressing the clouds!"

"Okay, that can't _possibly _be-"

"I can't even talk to the weirdo without getting Sai-blind!"

"Sai-blind?" Sakura quickly headed off the rest of Ino's tirade.

Ino nodded, and said in a professional voice, as if reading from the dictionary, "Sai-blind; noun; One, a period of temporary blindness caused by the suns reflection off Sai's skin. Two, to become blind after staring at Sai's skin."

"You can't be- really? You make it sound like it's a real condition or somethi-" Sakura's jaw dropped. "I don't believe it."

The cause of Sakura's disbelief belonged to a book Ino had pulled from her purse. The cover read, _Sight and Sai-blind: A Survival Guide_, in smaller letters was the author, _Written by Ino Yamanaka._

"And sight is…?"

"Sight, with a capital 'S' is a mixture of Sai and White. It is also a newly discovered color."

"Says who?" Ino began digging in her purse again, only to pull out a children's book on colors, followed by a national color guide, both of which were published in Suna. Sakura caught a small warning on the back of both_, _with Sai's picture:

_Warning!_

_If you see the pictured individual approaching, please run. _

_Immediately. _

_The owner and only living persons with the skin condition _Sight_, and will blind you the moment your eyes set upon his skin. Please take all warnings seriously._

_If concerned, you can find ways to prevent _Sai-blind (in _Sight and Sai-blind: A Survival Guide by Ino Yamanaka), and live a happy, normal life._

Feeling as if she were living in a dream, Sakura opened the book and began searching for _Sight._ She wasn't too surprised when, on page 256, there was a picture of Sai, and a 'New Color!' discovery date. Beneath it, in scripted writing, was the definition Ino had just given her, word for word.

Desperately, Sakura said, "But that's not _possible_." Ino rolled her eyes and looked away to watch people walking by as Sakura began to rant about the impossibility. Some sixth sense, however, warned her to 'duck the hell down!'.

And she was glad she listened.

Seconds after she ducked, screams of pain and torture filled the area. Ino plugged her ears. Thank goodness she had started to develop her Sai-dar.

Ino waited for the screams to die down before popping back up and waiting for Sakura to regain her eyesight.

And Ino smirked when the first thing she did, after gaping and spluttering several times, was say

"He-He's so _white!"_

_**SIGHT**_

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Review, if you don't mind!_


End file.
